Just Kill Me
by Inadvertent
Summary: Maybe continued at a later time! SORRY! Naruto's life becomes hectic and troubled as the person he most values, hurts him. He runs away to the Akatsuki... Will Kakashi be there to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Mmf you know the drill. I don't own Naruto

This will be my first Fanfic ever so don't tease please? Some characters might be OOC. This is a Yaoi, prolly a short one at that. Don't like it? Don't read. Its just some Angsty stuff right now.

Ratings change per Chapter

Rating-T Slight Swearing and Violence. Does damn really count as a swear?

_This means character is either thinking or dreaming/thinking… Get it? _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Do you care?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Months ago

_What are these feelings? Why do I feel like this around you sensei? … That one eyed smile, it always makes me happy. I don't know what to do. You'll probably reject me like everyone else. Who would love a monster? Their smiles, they seem so fake. Everyone laughs and jokes, would they still do so if they knew? You always ignore me, brush me off. Should I expect anymore from anyone? I don't know why I feel like this. You always take time for Sasuke and Sakura, but when it comes to me, you just make excuses. I try so hard to impress you, show you how much I've grown. But you don't even notice. Is it wrong of me to feel this way for you?... Kakashi sensei? _

"Naruto… Naruto!"

"hhhmf…"

"Get up Naruto."

"mmm… Huh? What?... Oh, Kakashi Sensei… What are you doing here?"

"Do you even know where 'here' is?"

_He's always so clueless. No wonder everyone calls him dead last. I'm amazed he's still a ninja, more so alive. He does have that… What's a good word for it? Idiotic charm? Whatever._

He looks around his surroundings, still a bit woozy from sleep. Dark circles around his eyes.

"How'd I get to the park? Why's it so dark out? Why are you watching me sleep?"

"One, you're and idiot and must have fell asleep on the way home. Two, its midnight. Thre-… HEY! DON'T GO TO SLEEP ON ME."

"Oh hi Kakashi Sensei… What are you doing here in my aparmnnf…"

_God Damnit, he fell asleep again. I should just leave him here, he was pretty comfortable before I got here… My arms __are__ filled with the newest volumes of Icha Icha Paradise... I guess he must be tired from all the missions Tsunade has been giving us. I haven't been getting much rest either. But then again, he __has__ been fine alone all this time. I'll prolly regret this later..._

_Sigh... _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This bed, it feels so soft. What's this smell? It smells sweet, can't think of what it is though. I feel like I'm… Like I'm finally… Home. Someone's coming, I don't want to get up yet, I'm addicted to this scent…_

"I know you're awake Naruto, you really shouldn't sleep outside. I'll leave you there next time."

"…"

"Fine, don't get up, breakfast is on the table, remember to lock the door on your way out."

Naruto struggles slowly out of bed, getting one last breath of that sweet scent before getting fully out.

"Wait, was that Kakashi Sensei?... !!! I must have slept in his bed!"

Naruto walked around Kakashi's apartment taking it all in. He didn't know when he would ever be in here again. He wanted to memorize every detail, it most likely was his first and last chance he would have to be in here. He ate the breakfast Kakashi left him, it was only a little but he was happy that someone made breakfast for him at all. There was a note next to it; it read "You woke up late so I ate a few of your eggs. Serves you right. You know what they say; the early bird gets the worm!"

_Did he actually care? Why didn't he leave me outside like everyone else? Where did he sleep while I was in his bed? I never knew he smelled so nice… Wait… Did he carry me to his apartment? And he made breakfast for me... Besides the fact that it was mediocre at best... He actually cares about me! Hmmm At least I hope he does... Ahhg! Too much thinking! My head hurts now!... No stop thinking brain, you'll fuel the fire!!! Ahhhh! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

2 Weeks ago

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!'

Naruto and Sasuke charged directly at each other. They collided with an explosion. Sasuke's Chidori striking Naruto directly in the chest while Naruto's Rasengan hit Sasuke's left shoulder. The impact blew them apart, knocking out Sasuke in the process. Large amounts of blood flowed from his arm. Kakashi just came in time to see Sasuke hit the floor. Naruto's wound was slowly closing, the Kyuubi was healing the outside of the wound, but Naruto had heavy internal damage. Kakashi ran up to Sasuke and inspected him. He has a low pulse. Naruto watches in pain as Kakashi turns around and gives him a hateful glare.

"Naruto! How could you do this Sasuke? He's dying. You're a Monster!..."

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and started to head back to Konoha. Naruto tried with the last bit of his strength to keep up. It hurt him more than he expected to hear Kakashi call him that. It still hurt when the villagers called him a monster, but it hurt so much more when it came from Kakashi.

Naruto stumbled and fell over. He coughed up an excess amount of blood from his damaged lungs. Kakashi turned around and saw the blood everywhere. He then noticed the whole in Naruto's shirt and stared in shock. He quickly summoned on of his nindogs and ordered it to carry Sasuke to the hospital. He ran over to Naruto in silence.

"Kakashi…cough cough I'm cough sorry, I just wanted cough to be useful cough…"

Naruto passed out right after. Kakashi check his pulse, it was dangerously low.

"What have I done?... Please stay alive Naruto…"

They rushed to Tsunade. She brought him to the ICU and pushed Kakashi out.

"I don't know what happened Kakashi, but from the look on your face, it's your fault... If anything happens to Naruto, it's on your head."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present

Kakashi was in the hospital visiting Sasuke. He was about to be discharged. Kakashi planned to go visit Naruto right after and see how he was doing.

"Ok Naruto, you seem to have healed nicely. If it were not for the Kyuubi, you would have been dead. I'm glad you're safe now. Please be careful next time. You're free to go now."

"Thanks Shizune... I will"

Naruto left with a sad expression in his eyes, he was only visited once by Tsunade while at the hospital. He quickly left the hospital and ran to his apartment, hoping not to see him. Luck was on his side.

Kakashi just arrived at Naruto's room after he left.

"Where's Naruto, Shizune?"

"You just missed him."

Kakashi ran out to see if he could catch him. He was no where in sight. He headed for Naruto's apartments; he knew he'd find him there.

Naruto made it to his small apartment in one peace. The place was not as comforting as he though it would be when he got back. It just didn't feel like home to him, it never was. He thought back to what Kakashi said. He thought that Kakashi would have never done that to him. He clenched his chest; the hollow pain he felt was overwhelming. He broke down in tears. The only person who he thought actually cared about him let him down. His words were like daggers to Naruto.

_What is my reason to live? I have no one to protect anymore. No one to look forward to seeing. All my precious_ _people hate me. I'm a failure to them… I don't know what to do anymore… Why Kakashi sensei? I believed you would one day come through for me. One day see how much I've matured and grown. But you only see me as a monster like everyone else. What's the point anymore?..._

Naruto reached for his kunai pouch and pulled one out. His hands shook violently and he pulled it up to his throat. Tears streamed down his face. He closed his eyes and brought his hands forward… Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Itachi standing before him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can't let you die yet. You are needed so we can fulfill our goal."

"Do whatever you want… It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"That's a good boy, now just come with me."

Kakashi arrived at Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He banged on the door harder… He heard glass shattering. He broke down the door and ran to Naruto's room and saw him and Itachi heading out the window.

"Clumsy oaf, watch where you're stepping next time. If you left dirt on my cloak…"

"Naruto! What are you doing with him?"

Kakashi saw the tears in Naruto's eyes.

"Nothing you would care about."

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and caught Kakashi in his trap.

"I've got Naruto wrapped around my fingers… I guess I can thank you for that Kakashi…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a really short Chapter, but yeah whatever.

I don't really know all the little Japanese sayings and the Jutsus and stuff. So if anyone could help me out with those… THEY WOULD BE LOVED!

R&R? Tell what I'm doing good, bad, or whatever... I think I suck at this... Anything helps: It'll help me get going? NO FLAMES PLEASE. I personally think Kakashi and Naruto are Hawt together.


	2. Chapter 2

Do I have to put I don't own this in every chapter? IT'S COMMON SENSE:[

Thanks to the cough, two people who DID review out of the 180+ hits… Also to Anyone and Everyone for adding me to Alerts and stuff:

OH NOES!!!! At least some people tried to while everything was being glitchy! Stupid Fanfiction killed my reviews with their problems!

. It wasn't all that bad was it? The first few chappys will be only about 1thousand worders each till I get up to making a loooooong chapter with pointless fillers and such. YALL MADE ME FEEL DISCOURAGED. Review pleease:[

Still in need of someone to help me all the Japanese sayings and Jutsu stuff! Btw, you can tell me it's horrible and stuff… Any reviews would help a lot!

Rated M-for stuff and things.

No action for awhile mates, sorry! Check in soon… If that ain't soon enough… Too bad! It usually doesn't take me long to type these, only bout hour or two. That's if it comes smoothly too .

_Dreaming and stuff daydreaming too! Like people out of it but still awake enough to be awake? Get it? got it  
_

**Thoughts of whomever and stuff  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Go Home

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you understand what must be done Shikamaru?"

"Yes Hokage sama" (AN- What do they call Tsunade?… did I get it right!? Ahhh I'm racking my memory!)

"You leave in 1 hour; gather whomever you think is capable. Keep an eye on Kakashi and Sasuke, they'll be there. Good luck, you are dismissed."

Shikamaru bowed and left quickly. He gathered who he thought were skilled enough for this S-ranked mission. He instructed them to meet at the main gate in 30 minutes to be briefed.

**Who am I missing here? It's someone close to Naruto… Kakashi… I couldn't find him anywhere. What happened between them?... This is so troublesome.**

"Alright guys, this is an S-class mission. Naruto has left with the Itachi from Akatsuki two hours ago."

Sasuke's fist clenched at the sound of his brother's name, his eyes narrowed. Gai's mouth O'ed from shock. He had never expected the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja to have done this. Neji's face remained passive, only his eyes showed sadness. Kiba grit his teeth in anger and disappointment. Lee was silenced for once in his life.

"Our mission is to find and bring Naruto back. By whatever means necessary. Kill him if you have to, we cannot fail this mission."

"Wait, what!? Why's this so important to bring him back that we would have to kill his for a last resort?" Kiba yelled in frustration.

"Tsk tsk. You guys can be so clueless sometimes. Ever heard of the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, it was a demon fox that attacked this village 14 years ago. It was killed by the 4th." (AN- Didn't remember how old Naruto was around the time he fought with Sasuke! Whatever, he's 14 now!)

"Not quite right there Kiba, The fourth didn't kill the kyuubi, he sealed it inside and infant."

"What's that got to do with anything? You're the genius not us… care to enlighten us 'Oh great Wizard of Oz'?"

"Do you know when Naruto's birthday is?"

"No, why would I give a shit about that?"

"Because, Naruto was the infant that the Kyuubi was sealed in, on October 10th, the exact date the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi. The Akatsuki intend to use its power." Said Kakashi appearing out of, well, no where. Everyone's face was in shock besides Gai, Shikamaru, and obviously Kakashi.

His eyes held a hint of sadness, well hidden to the untrained eye. Shikamaru saw the damp marks on his mask, most likely from tears.

**Too troublesome… tsk… Whatever.**

"Nice of you to join us today Kakashi" said Gai

"Shikamaru, we should be heading about now, ne? Kakashi said totally ignoring Gai.

"Why must you act so non-chalant!!!" said Gai with tears streaming down his face.

"Shut up you two, we need to head out in a few minutes. The more time we waste here, the more time they have to get away. We will go in this formation, just listen so I won't need to explain much. This will be similar to when we were sent to retrieve Sasuke."

Everyone gave Sasuke an evil glare, all except Kakashi who has his face in an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"In this order guys. Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Me, Sasuke, Gai, and Neji. Everyone do a final check on equipment, if you don't have it, too bad. We move out now."

The Chuunin and Jounin all ran out from the main gates of Konoha. Hopping up through the trees. Silence, no one said a word. They didn't know what to say.

"Kiba, can you pick up a scent?" Yelled Shika.

"Just a small one, they've been here not too long ago. If we hurry, we might be able to catch up in time."

They picked up speed, only slightly, so they would have energy for the upcoming battle. Shika sped ahead a little to catch up with Kakashi.

"What happened between you two?"

Kakashi frowned a second, but it went by unnoticed by Shika.

"We just got caught up on the road of life and didn't notice as a sly cat came and got its paws on Naruto." Kakashi replied with a slight smile of his visible eye.

"There's no use pretending, I know something happened, but it'll be too troublesome to think about. Just don't let it affect your performance."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A patch of trees somewhere ahead

"About time you came, I've been waiting hours!... I see you brought the loudmouth brat without any trouble?"

"They should be sending someone to get him back any second now. We need to move Kisame."

"Alright, should we knock him out so I won't have to listen to him?"

"If you haven't noticed, he came of his own free will, hasn't been much trouble for me."

"Ain't that cute. The little blond brat finally knows there's no hope for him."

Naruto just gave him a expressionless stare, his eyes seemed like an abyss, hollow. It gave Kisame the creeps and made him shiver. They went on silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!

_An explosion, shouting, noise. Movement. Red… Blood. __A flash of silver...__ What are you doing here?_

Naruto didn't even notice when an explosive tag went off on Kisame. He didn't notice this "friends" jumping out of the shadows at him and Itachi. He only noticed a flash of silver coming at him.

Kakashi…

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru looked up with the last of his strength. His arm dislocated, a deep cut across his chest, his legs broken. Everyone else was unconscious, maybe dead. Only Kakashi was standing. Naruto just standing there, no emotion in his eyes. A direct opening to Naruto from Kakashi. He hesitates.

"Do it Kakashi!" yells Shika.

"I…-"

Naruto give him a cold stare. His once love filled eyes empty and hollow. No emotions, soulless almost.

"Go home Kakashi"

Narutos voice was cold, monotone.

"Naru-"

He was cut off with a punch from Naruto. Kakashi fell into darkness. Itachi and Kisame exhausted, chakra depleted, needed to get out in case any reinforcements arrived from the big commotion their fight caused.

"Kisame, we need to leave, we have what we need. Take the boy and let's go."

"Shouldn't we get rid of the Garbage first?" Panted Kisame.

"Now." Itachi's voice was chilly. Kisame didn't want to disobey him. He knocked Naruto out with a quick hit to the gut.

"To think he stood there and watched his friends get slaughtered like that… Then attacked his own Sensei… I'm starting to like this boy"

"Don't get attached Kisame."

"I was only admiring the boy, looked like his eyes were filled with anger, bloodlust!"

"Shut up and lets go, or you'll be carrying me too."

Kakashi's awoke for just a second, seeing Kisame carrying away Naruto.

"Naruto… Why?…"

He descended back into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit shorter than the first, but I hope you like it! Didn't want to do the fight scene much, so I skipped it!... R&R please! Anything good? Bad? Anything to Improve on? Add to? Did I miss anything? Sorry about the Grammar, if there's mistakes, I tried to check it! I still need someone to help with the Jutsus and stuff! Starting 3rd chapter soon! 4th chapter will prolly be longer so just wait for it: Thanks for reading… And reviewing… Hopefully.

Ok so yeah, stupid problem prevented me from updating and stuff, so sorry! and yall couldnt review for me... :( NOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THAT'S AN OBVIOUS GIVEN!

Anyways… I giveth you chapter 3!

Rated-T nothing bad really.

I was supposed to tell you guys something… It has slipped my mind! You'll be told when I remember… I'm so forgetful. Uh and the title? It'll fit in somehow. You'll see.

Oh right, I don't like to name the chapters on the thingy, just in here. I like it to say chapter 1,2,3, so on. It's an OCD thingy I suppose. Or me being weird.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Missing Piece.

-----------------------------------------------------------

1 year later

White snow fell from the sky. It quickly covered everything in a sheet of pure white. A man shifted in his position, shaking the snow from his hair. Kakashi knelt down in front of the memorial stone, taking no notice of his surroundings. Two names had been added there since a year ago, on this very day.

Gai

And

Naruto

Kakashi sat down in front of the stone, as he had everyday for the past year.

"Gai, my old buddy. Seems just like yesterday when you challenged me to a fight. You got lucky on that one; the scores still 132 to 131 though. Looks like you won't be able to even that score out anymore" Kakashi said with a slight sad chuckle.

A tear escaped Kakashi's eye. It froze before it fell to the ground. He plucked it off his face as more came down.

"Naruto… I've brought you another bowl of ramen. I hope you like it; I know it's your favorite flavor…"

He pulled out a bowl of Ramen from his pack and placed it in front of the stone. Snow fell into it but quickly melted from the heat.

"I hope… you can forgive me… where ever you are right now. I should have told you from the beginning. I didn't know what you would say. I'd always brush you off because I was afraid I would get too close again, and lose you. You were so much like Obito…"

Kakashi stifled a sob. Tears were flowing freely from his face.

"I remembered the day when I saw you sleeping in the park. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but bring you into my home. You looked so peaceful while sleeping…"

_Flashback_

_Kakashi opened the door to his room. He checks to see if Naruto had awakened yet. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at how cute Naruto looks while he's sleeping. Kakashi pulls down his mask, and places a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips._

_**His lips are so soft and sweet. I wish I could tell you. I'm afraid you'll leave me. I don't want to lose someone again…**_

"…_Naruto… I… I lo-"_

_He was cut off as Naruto shifted in his bed and mumbled something. Kakashi panicked and quickly left the room shutting the door quietly._

"_Kakashi… I love you." Naruto whispered as he slept on._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi was drenched from the snow. He shivered but sat there ignoring the piercing cold. His eyes were red from crying. He started to feel woozy and sleepy. He pulled down his mask.

"Naruto… I love you." He said as he kissed the memorial stone.

He passed out and fell over in the cold. His lips turning blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He woke up shortly later in his apartment. He didn't know how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was passing out by the memorial stone. His clothes were changed and he had a few layers on blankets on himself. He heard someone in his apartment and sat up quickly. He reached for his kunai pouch on his dresser and pulled on out. He quietly opened the door and looked around. No one was there but there was a pot of steaming soup in his kitchen for him. He walked over to it and saw a note next to it.

"_You really shouldn't sleep outside while it's snowing like that. You could have died Kakashi sensei."_

He didn't know who it was, but he felt a sense of familiarity. He couldn't put his finger on it, it was on the tip of his mind. (AN- Just like what I was supposed to tell yall! Haha lol.) He just told himself to forget about it, it probably wasn't too important.

Kakashi ate the soup that was made for him in silence. What would make a noise? It's not like there was anybody staying with him. He sighed, just 13 days till Christmas, and he was spending it alone again. Kakashi was spending it at Naruto's apartment. He had been keeping it tidy and insisted that they leave all of Naruto's belongings there. He was going to get a gift for Naruto, for all the times he didn't while he was here. It would make him feel slightly better, even if Naruto wasn't there to receive it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had gotten quite a cold from his little incident yesterday, but he didn't let it stop him from going to the store. He wore extra layers of clothing for it was below 0. He would have to pick up some decorations and a special gift for Naruto. He arrived shortly at the department store and picked up a few items and left the store to head to the jewelry store to pick up something he had custom made for Christmas a while back. It was only a few minutes away so it didn't take him long to reach there. He picked up the ring and left.

He headed back home to prepare some food to leave for Naruto at the memorial stone. Homemade Ramen, Kakashi wasn't much of a cook, but it was the though that counted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He finished decorating Naruto's apartment; it even had a little tree in the corner. One day left till Christmas. Kakashi felt someone watching him, but couldn't find anyone. Who else would be in Naruto's apartment besides him? He took out the ring and looked at it. It was a silver ring with Konoha's symbol on it. In scripted on the inside were the words "_Love which lasts forever has neither end nor beginning" _(AN- get it? A ring is a circle… :P) He slipped it back into its box and tied a red ribbon around it. He placed it under the tree. It was late so he headed for bed; he was sleeping in Naruto's old bed. He cried himself to sleep like the many nights he had done so before.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through the window onto Kakashi's eyes. He woke up slowly whispering "Merry Christmas Naruto."

He got up from bed and walked out of the room. He looked around and noticed that someone had made him lunch. It was some sushi sashimi with tempura, and a dish with some gyoza on it with wasabi dipping sauce.

"That's weird… I should have heard someone come in."

There was another note next to it, this time it said "_Merry Christmas Kakashi. I hope you like the food. Check under the tree, there's a surprise for you."_

He turned around and noticed that the ring was gone; in its place was a pouch of custom red and gold kunai with a picture of kyuubi engraved on it. Inside the pouch was a keychain of a small kyuubi made of gold.

He didn't know what to do, the only person who could have done this…

Naruto, he was alive.

"Kakashi…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well Next chapter will hopefully be longer and it'll explain what happens. Is that really Naruto?  Heh.

R&R PLEASE!! I've gotten like no reviews out of over 200 hits. I feel so discouraged. I don't think its THAT bad is it? Sorry for this being short also, but it's 11 I need sleep for school. It woulda been longer if my sister didn't waste my time. Thanks for reading!

Cmon peeps, still need someone to help with the Jutsus, I can prolly look up the sayings and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

OK GUYZ… I still don't own Naruto in this chapter, maybe in the next one: P

This chapter is made to clear everything up. I reply to your reviews, so check your emails.

Rated T – for stuff and junks mates!

_I should stop switching my keys around. THIS IS THINKING! _

**THIS WILL BE DREAMS/ flashbacks**

_**I guess this will be kyuubi talking.**_

Ok that's how it will be for the rest of this fanfic… K:

-----------------------------------------------------------

Love Triangle… or Square?

-----------------------------------------------------------

1Year ago (AN- basically the day Naruto left, I'm going back to explain what happened, why he isn't dead.)

Itachi and Kisame entered a large cavern. The King of hell Statue stood in the middle of the cavern with 7 eyes opened and 2 closed. 9 Hands rose from the ground. On atop were the members of the Akatsuki. (AN-! Feel free to send me a message with the correction for I'm sure I messed the statue up; I'll be glad to change it!)

"Are we ready to begin the extraction?"

"We've just been waiting for you to bring the package." (AN-Yes, Naruto is worthless to them besides having the kyuubi, he's nothing more than a package… Duh. : )

"We begin immediately, the faster we get this done-,"

"The faster we can finish this shtick." Tobi finished for the leader of Akatsuki (AN- Is it Pain or Pein??)

Itachi placed Naruto down in the center while Kisame leapt to his position. Itachi gave one last look to the blond haired boy and took his place too.

They began the GenryuuKyuu Fuujin Jutsu. The mouth of the statue opened and an aura surrounded Naruto's body.

Naruto awoke in a space of pure darkness. There was no end or beginning to the place, only a large cage stood in front of him. Red eyes opened and stared at him.

"_**Hahahahaha, these fools think they can extract the power of the almighty Kyuubi?"**_

"_What do you mean? Can it not be done? Am I to suffer more?"_

"_**Of course the most power of bijuu cannot have its power extracted by a simple human jutsu. Hahahaha! Little kit, one like yourself should never be so blind."**_

The aura surrounding Naruto's body began to take shape. The members of Akatsuki stood in shock. The aura slowly took shape of a fox; tails formed one by one.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine! Nine tails!" Tobi said excitedly.

Naruto's eyes opened, they were dark red.

"_**Hahahahaha. Akatsuki, all your plan come to an end here I'm afraid. You may have gotten seven of the other bijuu, however, they were all weaklings compared to me. You cannot control my power."**_

The aura around Naruto's body faded away as Naruto's body fell to the floor.

"I was afraid this would happen, it is of no concern. I have made preparations for this. We will still use this boy to our advantage. Itachi, I want you to train this boy for the next 3 years, or just make everyone take turns. When that time is complete, we will finally achieve our ultimate goal."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"This will be your room; you can go anywhere you want as long as it is inside the base. Feel free to come to my room if you want to play some games… Breakfast is at 7, lunch at 10, and dinner at 8. Don't expect much, no one here can cook. If you're late, Tobi will be happy to make you something for a price. Go to Itachi's room tomorrow morning at 8 to begin your training. You can come to Tobi's room to play anytime!" Tobi said gleefully.

"… Why am I still alive?"

"So you can keep Tobi company! By the way, don't try anything funny, you'll be under surveillance. Smile for the Camera buddy!"

"Will you kill me when you're done with me?"

"Why would we do that? Tobi would have no one to play with then!"

Tobi skipped down the hallway and went into his room 3 doors down from Naruto's. Naruto opened his door and stepped in. His room was a dull gray. Everything from the floor to the ceiling. It seemed to match his emotions. He stepped over to his bed and laid down. His thoughts were all jumbled.

**Flashback**

"**Hey Naruto, you looked tired, you should rest more, I worry about you sometimes" Kakashi said over his Icha Icha Paradise book.**

"**What'd you say?"**

"**Oh, nothing…"**

**------------------**

"**Kakashi Sensei, why are you staring at me like that?"**

"**Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry about it."**

**------------------**

**Someone was kissing him. Their lips were soft and tasted sweet. They pull away quickly.**

**------------------**

"**I know you're awake Naruto, you really shouldn't sleep outside. I'll leave you there next time."**

**------------------**

"**Kakashi sensei will you train me?"**

"**Not now Naruto, I'm training Sasuke."**

**------------------**

"**You're a Monster!"**

**------------------**

Those words rang through his mind. Tears once again rose to his eyes. They fell onto his pillow, forming a dark spot. He touched his lips, he vaguely felt that kiss. He wished he could have met that person who loved him. He longed for death, but even it seemed to not want him. That didn't stop him from trying. He created a shadow clone slowly formed a ball of blue chakra in his hands. He slowly brought it to his chest. Before he made contact, Tobi cast a sleeping genjutsu on him. He fell into a deep slumber as the ball of chakra faded away.

"Watching him will be more work than I though."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Leader, the boy has ruined all our plans. How will we use him, he's no stronger than anyone here."

"He will be stronger than I after his first year of training. I have developed a jutsu to control the kyuubi inside him. So you need not worry Deidara, everything will come together in time."

"May I ask what this new Jutsu is?"

"Seisuru koumajutsu, Controlling Demon Invocation. (AN- my translation might be wrong, but whatever. I came up with it so leave it as it is. Seisuru means to control and koumajutsu means demon invocation… Again the translation may be wrong, but close enough?) It will allow me to call forth the Kyuubi inside him. It will take control of the containers body, but I will be in control of it. With its power, we will be unstoppable."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto unwillingly headed to the training room with Itachi. Itachi told him they would start with a spar to test his strength. Itachi instructed to Naruto to go all out, or he would kill him. Naruto looked anxious at the thought of death. Itachi sweat dropped. Itachi pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's leg. Naruto stood there and took the hit, not even flinching. He pulled the kunai out and cut a line across his arm.

_I shouldn't have given him a weapon…_

Itachi mentally slapped himself for not thinking ahead. This was going to be more trouble than he thought. He wasn't going to get through to Naruto this way. How was he supposed to get him to work with the program?

"Forget it… Just go to your room for now."

Naruto tilted his head slightly. He slipped the kunai in his hand up his sleeve while Itachi turned his separate way. When he thought he was far away from Itachi, he checked around him to see if anyone else was around. He was in a narrow hallway with no rooms. No one seemed to be coming towards this direction. He slipped the kunai out of his sleeve and brought it to him stomach. He smile as his blood fell to the floor. He pushed it in deeper, drawing out more blood. He fell to floor slowly blacking out. He saw Itachi running towards him, his mouth moving but making no sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I was so happy…statue didn't kill…watching you…years now…love…don't leave now…Naruto…"

Naruto faded in and out of consciousness. He kept hearing a voice, it sounded familiar. He heard it recently.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up abruptly and winced in pain. He fell back onto his bed. He looked around the room; it was not the dull grey it should have been. It had a red and white fan on the wall. There was a window that looked out directly at the moon. He stared out the window towards it; it was full and unusually bright. He blinked in confusion. He thought they were underground, so shouldn't this be impossible? It must be a genjutsu.

"Its beautiful isn't it. I did it myself. It follows the same cycles as the real one."

"… Why did you save me…? Itachi…"

Naruto felt sleepy again, and drifted off into blackness. Kisame stood at the door. He used a sleeping genjutsu on Naruto. Itachi turned his head and looked into Kisame's eyes. Kisame looked back into Itachi's. They were filled with emotions he couldn't recognize.

"Looked like you needed some saving there. And you tell me I shouldn't get attached. I heard you talking to him while he was out. I always wondered what you did on those trips of yours. Never thought the great Itachi was a stalker."

"You had no right eavesdropping on me. This isn't your business so leave."

"I was just trying to help you out of a bad spot partner."

"Now." Itachi's voice was filled with anger, hate, yet it was still the same calm cool voice he always used.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**It was very bright, blinding white. Naruto was laying flat on his back, slowly awaking. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up. Kakashi was kneeling over him giving him his famous eye smile. Kakashi inched forward, their faces centimeters apart. Naruto stiffened from being so close, he could almost feel the heart coming off of Kakashi's body. He stared in awe as Kakashi took his face mask off. Naruto lifted his hand up and ghosted his hand over him, afraid that if he touched, he would disappear. Kakashi brought his hand up and grasped Naruto's bring it to his face. It was smooth to the touch, warm, and inviting. Naruto stiffened as Kakashi brought his lips forward to Naruto's. It took a few seconds to register what was happening before Naruto greedily kissed back. He moaned softly as Kakashi nipped at his bottom lip. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Kakashi's tongue slip his way into his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to look Kakashi in the face. Kakashi was no longer there, instead Itachi took his place.**

Naruto woke in a shock, his eyes shot open as Itachi's tongue was still exploring his mouth. He pushed Itachi off himself and looked at the man in disgust. Itachi's eyes were filled with lust. Naruto noticed this and got up from the bed and shot out of the room. He ran down the halls till he got to his room. He was about to open it but thought better of it. It'd be the first place Itachi would look for him. He walked down the door to Tobi's room. He knew Tobi would be the last to do anything to him. He slowly lifted his hand to knock on the door. Before his hand it the wood, the door was opened and he hit Tobi on his mask.

"Ow! Watch where you're knocking! I'm not a door."

"… Sorry." Naruto mumbled

"What's with the long face buddy? I bet Tobi can cheer you up!"

"Can I just stay in your room for awhile; I don't want Itachi to find me."

"Hmmm, why's that? Did you touch his stuff? Tachi-san forbids Tobi to go into his room… Something about always breaking his things… Why are you here again? OH! Right you can come in on two conditions."

"…"

"You'll have to take that horse face off and play with Tobi while you're here!"

Naruto walked past Tobi without a word, he would do anything to get away from Itachi right now.

Tobi's room was… exotic to say the least. There were all sorts of doodads hanging along his wall. Things of different colors were littered across the floor. Naruto found it hard to walk around without stepping on something. He took another step towards the bed so he could sit down, but he tripped over a large board sticking out with words, letters, and numbers on it.

"Hey!!! It's my ouija board! I haven't seen that thing in decades!" Shouted Tobi while jumping up and down.

Naruto sweat-dropped thinking if Tobi actually cleaned his room.

"WooOoOoo… Let's play!!! Maybe it will tell us what happened between you can Itachi!"

Naruto stared blankly at Tobi, but sat down across from him, the board between them.

"Hmm, ah! The lights!"

Tobi leaped up and turned the lights off, leaving the room almost pitch black. He stared at Naruto hoping he would ask first. He didn't see a response so he went ahead to do it. They both placed their hands on the planchette.

"Who took Naruto's first kiss?"

The planchette moved to slowly spell out Sasuke. Tobi giggled furiously before bursting out laughing.

"It was an accident." Naruto mumbled while blushing.

"Your turn Naru-kun!" Tobi whispered excitedly.

"… … …"

"Oh fine you killjoy. I'll just ask… What happened between Naruo-kun and tachi-san?"

It slowly went to the letters K-I-S-S

"Hahahahahaha!!!" Tobi doubled over from laughter.

Naruto sat there with his face growing ten shades of red. Naruto made to get up and leave, but was stopped by Tobi.

"Fine fine, I'll stop with those. I'm only asking those because you wont play around."

"… Is Tobi a Virgin??" Naruto asked with a smug look on his face. It seemed as if Tobi's playful personality was contagious. It went to the word YES.

"… … … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAAA!!!!!" This time it was Naruto who fell over in laughter, he face going purple from lack of air.

Tobi's face was most likely turning red, for his mask was. Tobi went silent, and stared at Naruto who was still laughing. His legs flailing everywhere without control. When he finally settled down, he noticed Tobi staring at him. They looked at each other a few seconds and both busted out in laughter. The two certainly were bonding together well until a knock interrupted them. Tobi got up but tripped over one of his doodads on the floor. Naruto stifled a laugh and watched as Tobi walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Tobi here, whatcha want?"

"I'm looking for Naruto, have you seen him?..."

"Sorry Tachi-san! I've been here having fun with myself."

Itachi looked away from Tobi with disgust. His face contorted in anger.

"I sense him in there Tobi, Make him come out."

Tobi turned around and kicked a large object to Naruto. It hit him squarely in the face. Naruto gave a look of annoyance at Tobi, but Tobi just motioned for the bed. When Naruto got under his bed Tobi opened the door really quick to let Itachi see inside. Itachi got a glimpse of a messy room before Tobi closed it again.

"See, empty.. Now leave Tobi alone."

"Well. If you see Naruto, tell him I'm sorry."

Naruto heard Itachi and felt a strange soemthing in his stomach. He couldn't place he finger on what he was feeling. He just closed his eyes till he heard the door close. He crawled out and sat back down by the ouija board.

"Where were we?" asked Tobi while sitting down.

"I'll go since you just went… Who does Naruto love?"

Naruto instantly stiffened when the planchette moved to land on the K. Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Tears brimmed his eyes as shot up and ran out the door leaving Tobi there. It finished spelling A-K-A-S-H-I.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Btw, a planchette is the triangle thingy that goes to the letters and stuff. Like a pointer or something.

Sorry if this wasn't long enough. The other explanations will be in The 5th Chapter. I feel as if I misplaced something, so tell me if you think something's not supposed to be there. Sorry for the wait. I had to cut it short again because I really wanted to update for yall. Its been really busy and hectic for me. My thoughts are jumbled and I don't know what's supposed to go where anymore. I don't know any dates for my clubs and stuff, so it might take awhile to get the 5th out. Please review! That makes me feel better about this crappy fanfic. I'll prolly get the 5th out before xmas, but no promises since I have 2 project to do, for the same class… A play to read and take notes on, and keeping my thoughts off my failing class. Take pity on my poor soul:

I don't have time to reread it since some other problems, but I don't want yall to wait another day. So Yeah. Tobi's character might be too playful and stuff, but he's the comic relief.

I'm want yall guys t help me decide something… A vote for a few things.

Poll 1

Keep the plot going as it is.

Orr have a super twist that I think is pretty clever but wont show up till a lot later.

Poll 2

Get with Tobi?

Or Itachi?

Whoever it is, no, they won't do it.

Poll 3

How should Itachi die?

Naruto killing him?

Oor Kakashi killing him?

I'm up for something else if anyone has something in mind. I've got big plans for this story, if I could remember everything. I'll try to go for anyone else's idea as long as I can think of a way to fit in it. Credit to all who help!

THANKS FOR READING... VOTING… AND HOPEFULLY REVIEWING!

Happy Holidays guys n gals!


	5. Author Note! READ!

OK! I'm reaaaaally sorry for being gone so long! Alot of factors have prevented me from updatinig, the biggest was my comp has and still is broken... And I don't see a new one coming in soon... I'll try my best to update again! I'm really sorry and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but this might end up as a pretty short story. Again thankyou for those who have read and I'll try to be back soon!


	6. ANOTHER NOTE! I'm sorry!

So here's the deal guys and gals. I'm uber sorry I havent updated in like... over a year... now you see, I've just lost my inspiration for this story. I want to finish it badly but I've decided to head in a different direction. I'm planning to do a FenrirHarry rather than this. BUT! I will write a KakaNaru using somewhat the same storyline if you'd like. Just send me a message or a review for this Update thing... And I'll be sure to do so. I can promise you it'll be alot better than this! Sorry again, and You'll get your first chapters soon!


End file.
